Why am i stuck in this world of anime
by CooKie-Chaan
Summary: En tjej får uppleva sitt livs resa . När hon blir påkörd i våran värld dör hon,men polisen hittar ingen kropp, vart kan den unga flickans kropp vara ? kan ett halsband verkligen göra så att man får ett nytt liv, men i en andra världar?
1. Chapter 1 The fuck?

****Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, its characters or its scenery. Mr. Kishimoto does**

**En tjej får uppleva sitt livs resa . När hon blir påkörd i våran värld dör hon,men polisen hittar ingen kropp, vart kan den unga flickans kropp vara ? ****kan ett halsband verkligen göra så att man får ett nytt liv, men i en andra världar? Och inte vilka världar som helst , anime världar! Och finns det andra med samma öde ?**** läs vidare och följ hennes resa till ett lyckligt liv igen.****  
><strong>**AN: Vet att jag kommer använda samma karaktärer som i - The katsumi gang - men asså jag har redan så många Oc så jag orkar inte hitta på mer =_='' jag e alldeles för lat för det XD men jag hoppas att ni ska tycka att det blir spännande ändå ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Långsamt går jag ner för dom branta backarna , första dagen på den nya skolan ,...jippi... Folk säger att när man börjar på en ny skola så ska man vara närvös ,så varför känner jag mig så jävla lugn ? Vad är det med mig egentligen ?... Jo det ska jag fan tala om för dig , jag är 16 ,har bytt skola 12 gånger på 2 år jag vet vad som händer ,In ut rulla skjut typ,jag vet vad man ska göra och inte göra och med tanke på att jag har gått 10 år i kampsport så kan jag göra jäääävligt mycket.

Och tillråga på dom 10 åren i kampsporten så har jag gått 2 år i vapen hantering .Ingen bråkar med mig ska du veta !

Jag drar in den kalla vinter luften och blåser ut . kanske man ska göra ett mega intryck på dom nya små skitarna , Folk kallar mig ''gangster'' och ja man kan väll säga att det är det jag e , på det yttre i alle fall . Men på insidan så blir jag rädd ganska ofta om jag ska vara ärlig.

Men man kan inte neka till att jag gömmer mina riktiga kännslor riktigt fucking bra !

jag skrattar till och sätter mig på bänken i busshållplatsen , jag sträcker sakta på mig och säger tyst bara för mig själv.

'' kanske ska man ha en cigg nu...eller ska man ta den senn?...äsch jag tar både nu och senn !''

jag drar upp mitt prince gold paket ur fickan och kollar i det , 13 kvar . Ja jag röker ...det e inget fel med det , jag e hundra procent säker på att mer än hälften av alla ungdomar nu förtiden röker ! Dom andra undomarna på fängelset , eller som ni säger ''barnhemmet'', tycker jag e konstig och nära på galen .. . . . . . jag håller med dom ...för skulle man säga att jag var normal skulle man ljuga fet hårt! ...

'' Nämen titta , bussen kom '' jag reser mig och börja gå mot den , då slog det mig att det var det sista jag sa till min lillebror . . . . . . . . .

För 2 år sedan förlorade jag hela min familj i en terrorist attack . Pappa , mamma , stor brorsan och lill brorsan . Alla var borta ...

Och vad hade jag gjort åt saken ? Jo jag hade gått in i ett depprimerande stadium och blivit en så kallad '' gangster''.

Förr var jag en sprallig manga nörd , jag hade en riktigt snygg kropp och allt detta som killarna drömmer om ! Men senn deras död ,har jag blivit upprorisk, jag började gå upp i vikt och från att ha vägt 57 ...

Tjaa nu väger jag 67...kan du fatta det JAG HAR GÅTT UPP 10 FUCKING KILO PÅ 2 ÅR ...it's sick dude...sick i tell you... och jag har cirka 19 hål i öron , ögonbryn och näsa...

Du tänker säkert , '' och vadåda ? vad är det som är så upproriskt med att ha percsingar?'' Jo min så kallade '' fake morsa '' eller Alice som hon nu heter, hatar det ...och det gör att jag älskar det .

hon och snubben där uppe måste fan hata mig extremt för att varje gång jag kollar mig i spegeln, så ser jag det fula ärret från attacken över mitt högra ögonbryn . För det , hatar jag snubben där uppe , Och varför jag hatar Alice e för att hon klagar över e.v.e.r.y f.u.c.k.i.n.g t.h.i.n.g !

Mitt elds röd färgade hår fladdrar i vinden när jag fortsätter att går till bussen som jag ska med, och med ett *blipp* så stämmplar jag in det blåa kortet . Jag sätter mig på en platserna längst bak , denna dagen kommer bli som alla dom andra ... lika jävla tråkig och seg...*suck*

''Som ni alla vet så ska vi få en ny kamrat i dag '' Sa den brun håriga lärarinnan .'' Hennes namn är louise linnéatsson, du kan komma in nu lilla vän.''

Snabbt drar jag upp dörren irreterat

''Hur jävla många gånger måste jag säga att mitt namn INTE e Louise linnéatsson , det e Cookie katsumi!...och kalla mig inte lilla vän...det låter ju nästan som om du menar att jag e 3 år eller nått ju ''

Lärarinnan kollar på mig med fårade ögonbryn

'' men på mina papper så står det att du het-...''

'' fuck them , jag bytte namn för två freaking år senn , men ni verkar ju inte fatta det!'' Avbröt jag henne . jag kollade i hennes ögon...den minen har jag sett förr , hon kollar in mig , granskade mig , hon började med mitt hår , eld rött , sedan kom hon till mina svart sminkade kristall blåa ögon med en percsing i näsan , vänstra ögonbrynet och ett ärr på det högra ,efter det kollade hon in min klädstil , en svart t-shirt med ett tryck av en dödskalle som höll en bandoll där det stog 'we are all mad' , samnt en tjock tröja med en zombie voodoo docka på dragkedjan .

att jag ens orkar med dom blickarna jag får av alla ...hela.. jävla..tiden..!

'' jag förmodar att jag ska sitta där'' sa jag och pekade på den tomma platsen i femte raden

''...err ja gö-...'' började lärarinnan

''skit bra .'' ...mina svarta söndriga jeans prasslade och klingade när jag gick till min plats , med så många kedjor som jag har i dom e det fan nästan ett mirakel att dom äns hänger kvar på min höft .

klassen hade suttit tysta hela tiden ,men en av tjejerna började viska och till slut sa hon

'' du rödtott , bara så du vet så är det JAG som bestämmer här,jag e facktist klass ordförande, så kom inte här och tro att du kan komma här och styra, ditt lilla emo'' hon gav mig ett litet flin som sa' jag är störst bäst och vackrast '

''Men sara! så hällsar man väll inte !'' sa lärarinnan men avbört sig snabbt när det kom ett *plingelingeling* från hennes vänstra ficka .

'' åhh jag måste ta det här ! ni kan väll vara lite sociala med lou- ... errr Cookie här .'' hon gick snabbt ut ur rummet och stängde dörren...alla blickar var ricktade åt mitt håll

''...jaaaaaaahooooopp ...sååååå ...'' jag kollade på tjejen som hette sara .'' du blondie, jag ska gå rakt på sak, jag skiter i dig och alla andra i rummet ...jag kommer inte vara här tillräckligt länge för att ens du och jag ska bli riktiga ovänner så spar på krafterna och lägg ner va ...för du kommer ingen vart med dom där sega kommentarerna ändå.'' sa jag med ett vrickat flin i annsiktet

man kunde höra små fniss och fnysningar , men den första skola dagen gick precis som dom andra femtioelva jag redan har vart på...piss!

sakta gick jag mot en av dom närmaste bok affärerna ,och in på manga avdelningen...vadå?...jag sa fan aldrig att jag slutat med det!...

''ursäkta unga fröken, vill du ha hjälp?'' frågade en gammal man med ett förrkläde på sig med affärens logo på _'' aahaa han måste jobba här'' _

'' nej tack det är lungt jag skulle bara ta och köpa denna '' sa jag och log medans jag höll upp den senaste one piece boken.

''åhh okej men dåså,det blir 60 kr där tack.'' sa han och log tillbaka.

jag gav honom pengarna och började gå till bussen, tog upp en cigg och tände den . jag tog ett djupt andetag och plugga in min mp3. låten Bye Bye Boy by Nanase Aikawa kom upp. jag vred upp volymen till 70 % och börja små jogga till bussen, men det jag inte såg var den blåa bilen som kom i full fart fram på vägen , utan att tänka mig för klev jag ut på vägen och allt blev svart .

...

...

''...~~!'' skrek jag och satte mig upp. händerna över huvudet , kollade jag mig omkring ...woooow allt va freaky . något såg bekant ut ,

''huuuuuh? ...wowowowow'' sa jag och viffta händerna frammför mig '' hmm vad e det sista jag kommer i hååååååg~~ '' jag bytte min pose , så jag satt med bena i kors och då slog det mig!

''..jag blev ...just ...påkörd?...sååååååå...det betyder...att...jag e inte död ...så långt har jag kommit fram till. .. .. jag måste vara på sjukhus då ...'' jag kollade mig omkring när jag kände att jag blev riktigt kisse nödig

''...i need to pee~~ '' började jag små nynna , jag tog bort alla sladdar som satt fast på mig och skulle precis gå ut ur sängen när det kom in en...två...tre...fyra-...OMG dom bara forsar fram! O_O

...

...

''Och vart är du påväg om jag får fråga ?'' sa an av ...sjuksysstrarna?...ja så heter de...

'' eh?...AH! jag e kisse nödig!'' ÔwÔ''

'' uhh...j-jaahaa men då skulle du ha tryckt på knappen där så skulle det kommit en medicninja och hjälpt dig !'' sa hon och peka på en orange knapp på väggen bakom mig

''...ohh jahaaaa...v-v-v-v-v-vaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?'' skrek jag rakt ut utan att hålla inne rösten. ''d-d-d-duuu saaa precis ...n-n-n-inja?''

''... ... ja''

...hela min kropp var stel och det kändes som om jag var i en slags trans .men allt det försvann när en blond kvinna kom in och hon hade med en gråhårig ma- ...HOLY COW AND CHEES CAKE VILKA PATTAR !

_''oooookey detta händer inte , detta händer inte , detta hääänder iiiinnnnteee , __DETTA HÄNDER IIIIINTEEEE!...__varföör ...tsunade ?...kakashi?...varför e ni här ?... e-eller e ni skit bra cosplayare ?...'' _ jag kollade på den blonda kvinnan och den silver håriga mannen .

...

...

...

jag slängde mig på sängen och drog täcket över kropp och huvud

_''det där va fan inga cosplayare ...DET DÄR VAR ÄKTA VARA!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>pleas review OwO and i hope u enjoyed the first chapter !


	2. Chapter 2 Okeeeeey creepie!

**Sååå andra kapitlet är uppe XD hade glömt att jag redan skrivit det =_='' dumma lilla mig XD**

****Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, its characters or its scenery. Mr. Kishimoto does**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

'_fuck fuck fuuuuck' _tänkte jag och lyfte sakta på täcket . Den stor bystade kvinnan och den silverhåriga mannen var fortfarande där .

'' ursäkta att jag frågar fröken ,...men...vad gör du?'' frågade mannen .

''OMG HAN TALAR !'' skrek jag och gömde mig under täcket igen.

'' NU FÅR DU VÄLL TA OCH GE DIG ! KOM GENAST UT DÄR IFRÅN!'' sa Tsunade och drog unden täcket från mig .

''nääää~~ jag använde det där !'' sa jag och putade med under läppen för att visa henne att jag inte var så glad över hennes drastiska handling.

'' vad heter du?'' frågade hon , och ignorerade min kommentar .

''Katsumi Cookie'' sa jag och kollade på dom .

''cookie?...vilket konstigt namn!'' sa en röst BAKOM kakashi.

...

...

...

'' FA FAN SÄGER DU DITT JÄVLA RÖVANNSIKTE'' Skrek jag och hoppade ur sängen för att ge den som sa det en smäll på käften! jag drog undan kakashi och såg tre perosoner stå där . Den förste var blond med tre sträck på vardera kinder, den andre hade rosa hår och gröna ögon och den tredje hade svart hår och riktigt mörka ögon ...nästan svarta. min första tanke var '_creeeeeepie'_...

jag knakade mina fingrar och nacke

'' såå vem av er fuck faces sa det..? det var en kill röst , så det kan inte varit du sötnos'' sa jag och kollade på den rosa håriga tjejen även känd som Sakura,som genast blev rosa om kinderna.'' men jag hoppas att den killen e beredd på ett jäääävligt hård smäll '' med ett creepie smile på mina läppar kollade jag jag på killarna fram och tillbaka.

Sasuke med sitt vanliga muntra humör svara bara med ett lätt ''hnn''

japp ...och naruto ...ja han ...=_=''

''HAHAHAHAHAAAAA~ ...'' han bara skratta på.

'_så det var du naruto, din jävel!'_ jag var precis påväg att slå honom när han smila , vände sig mot sasuke och sa

'' HAA , SASUKE DU SKA INTE SÄGA SÅ...NU FÅR DU STRYK FÖR DET!''

min blick fäste sig på Sasuke ..._' sasuke*le gasp* ? WTF! out of charackter lite ?'_

''NARUTO, jag e hundra proscent säker på att sasuke hade en bra andledning till att säga så!'' sa sakura och gav naruto dödliga blickar

''sååååå det var du pretty boy !'' sa jag och lutade mig fram ,bara några centimeter från sasukes annsikte, dom tre ninjorna såg alla förvånade ut . men sasukes min förvandlades snabbt tillbaka till sitt vanliga

'' så vadåda? vad ska du göra åt saken ?..'' sa han med ett av retligt snygga leende .

jag log ett av MINA creepie leende

'' funderar du på att skaffa barn i framtiden?'' sa jag och jag såg sakura nästan svimma i ögonvårn ...naruto såg bara allmänt förvirrad ut (som vanligt)...sasuke såg först shockad ut men sa sedan med en liten tvivling i rösten .

'' j-jaaa...?''

''synd!'' sa jag och sparkade honom HÅRT rakt på hans kronjuveler.

Sasuke föll ihop på golvet medans han höll om sina ...kulor... ,man kunde höra små svordomar och snabba andetag . sakura svimmade...och naruto gjorde en grimas och mummlade något om 'fiskar' ...jag vet inte om han menade sasuke spermie eller om han var sugen på fisk ...hursomhelst vill jag inte veta !

'' jag säger bara en sak PRETTY BOY '' jag satte mig på huk , tog tag i sasukes krage och lyfte upp honom i min annsikts höjd '' ingen och då menar jag INGEN säger nått sånt till mig !''

jag släppte taget om honom och med en duns slog han i marken . rätt åt honom om du frågar mig...

''jaaaaa... Cookie kom tillbaka till sängen nu så jag kan undersöka dig bättre !''

jag vände mig om till Tsunade som hade sagt det .

'' okii doki ''

När Tsunade var klar sa hon.

''Du har några brutna revben och lite skrap sår här och där , men annars mår du bra.''

jag nickade som svar till henne .

''kakashi !'' sa tsunade

''ja hokage sama?'' kakashi reste sig från stolen han hade suttit på och gick fram till henne.

''kalla hit Erik! jag vill prata med han!'' och med ett *poff* var kakashi borta

...

...

...

jag kollade på Tsunade med undrande blick

''vem e erik?'' sa jag . jag kommer inte ihåg nån ERIK från showen !

Tsunade kollade på mig en stund men sa sedan .

''En rookie...''

... jaaaahaaa? och det säger mig juu såå jävla mycket Tsunade ...braaaa~.

''när du har tagit på dig eskorterar team 7 dig till mitt kontor .'' jag kollade på när Tsunade gick ut genom dörren. Och tystnad övertog rummet.

sakta vände jag huvudet där dom tre ninjorna satt. Sakura log mot mig , naruto sov och sasuke gav mig en döds blick...om blickar kunde döda ...så hade jag varit sten död ...

''hur gammla är ni ?'' frågade jag dom.

''tolv..'' sa Sakura ''och du ?''

''sexton'' svarade jag tillbaka .

''pfft...du ser inte ut att vara sexton ..''' sa Sasuke med spydig röst.

''jasså ? '' sa jag och ställde mig upp. jag tog upp kläder jag blivit tilldelad och gick till toaleten. med ett *klick var dörren låst.

...

...

...

OMG JAG E I NARUTO VÄRLDEN ! ...jag gick bort till spegeln och kollade...en tjej som såg ut att var i tjugoårs åldern kollade tillbaka ...min kropp var kurrvig, men samtidigt välldigt attraktiv . Den tidigare utväxten från mitt blonda hår var borta ...fort inspektera jag det ...

''konstigt ...jag kunde ha svurit på att det var -..''

''Cookie-san? är du klar snart?'' det var sukura som roppade på mig genom dörren .

''j-jaa , strax!'' snabbt tog jag på mig den lila t-shirten och dom svarta shortsen.

när jag kom ut var dom alla tre uppe på benen och stod och väntade på mig i dörr öppningen .

'' ska vi gå och hämta dina tillbehörigheter?'' sa Sakura med ett leende

''tillbehörigheter?'' sa jag och började gå efter dom ner för korridorerna

'' ja , du hade på dig konstiga kläder och ett välldigt vackert hallsband ,tsunade gav dom till reseptionen'' sa Sakura och vände huvudet mot mig

''ohh ...okej''

Med väskan i min hand gick vi ned för vägarna , jag hade inte tid att kolla i den nu , jag skulle ju till tsunade ..och jag kan ju alltid kolla i den senare ...hursomhellst så måste jag ha jävligt mycket grejjer i den för den väger ton!

Folk stannade för att titta på oss , några småbarn pekade och sa nått till tina föreldrar som genast drog ner barnens händer och viskade något till dom . va e det med fol här igentligen ? har dom aldrig sett en tjej förut eller ?

'' bry dig inte om dom '' sa naruto och la en hand på min axel.'' dom undrar nog bara hur du fortfarande kan vara vid liv efter den smäll-..'' han hann inte fortsätta meningen

''NARUTO! det är inte vår mening att prata om '' sa Sasuke i en uttråkad ton. först kollade naruto på honom ,men nickade sedan och fortsatte att gå. jag gick bredvid sakura och kollade frågande på naruto

'' ta det lungt Cookie-san , du får någ snart reda på vad han menade .'' sa Sakura och log mot mig. jag log tillbaka och konsentrera mig på vad som komma skall .

*knack knack*

''Kom in.''

'' gå in du '' sa Sakura'' vi måste gå vidare nu, hoppas vi träffas snart igen .''

jag nickade som svar och öppnade dörren , inne i rummet satt Tsunade och en kille som jag förmodar var Erik snubben.

''Cookie, kom ,sätt dig .'' sa Tsunade och pekade på stolen framför hennes skrivbord och bredvid killen .snabbt gick jag och satte mig .

''Erik detta är Cookie , Cookie detta är erik.'' vi båda nickade som hällsning och vände oss mot Tsunade.'' så , hur kommer det sig att ni två , av ren tillfällighet , kom flygandes ut ur himmlen ?'' sa Tsunade och kollade fram och tillbaka mellan oss. jag höjde ett ögon bryn , och killen såg förvånad ut , snabbt vände han sig mot mig och frågade.

'' Vilket land och stad?''

''huh?menar du vart jag kommer ifrån ? sa jag och kollade på honom. han nickade '' Sverige,Göteborg''

Killen blev krit vit i annsiktet , han pekade på sig själv och sa

'' Sverige , Floda''

...

...

...

...

''HOLY SHIT , SKOJJAR DU KOMMER DU OCKSÅ FRÅN JORDEN?''

* * *

><p>AN: review pleas w<p> 


	3. Chapter 3  Pannkaks huvud?

**HAHAHAHAAA~~ tredje kapitlet uppe ÒwÔ yey me~**

**cookie: =_= lika konstig som vanligt hör jag . . . . . . .**

**erik: ...är hon alltid så här Ó_Ó?**

**...hallååå slutaaa~~ ni e elaka TTnTT**

***skriver på lapp* här *ger Cookie* läääs högt**

**Cookie:. . . . *läser * Ò_Ó varför ska jag säga det ?**

**för att jag säger det =w=**

**Cookie:*suck***.**CooKie-Chaan**..** does not own Naruto, its characters or its scenery. Mr. Kishimoto does...=_=...nöjd?**

**ÔuÔ mycket ...**

**Erik: ... . . .. ..*visk* uhhh O_O'' scrolla ner innan hon fångar dig med **

**eeeeeeriiiiiiiik~~ vad gör du? OwO?**

**Erik: SCROLLA DAMNIT!**

* * *

><p><span>chapter 3<span>

'_OMG...jag kan inte fatta det ...den där Erik snubben kommer från Floda! ...det här är bara för sick...'_ sakta går jag och Erik till Eriks lägenhet...eller rättare sagt våran lägenhet ,Tsunade hade frågat om vi ville bo separat eller om vi ville dela lägenhet ..men vi kom fram till att det var bäst att dela ,så vi kan klura ut varför vi har förts hit ! och hur vi ska komma tillbaka .

Erik hade berättat att han varit här i 4 månader , och att jag precis hade missat chunin examen och när naruto hämtade Tsunade och den där shizune tjejen...och grisen...

*FLASHBACK*

_''Du kan inte mena allvar !'' sa jag och reste mig ur stolen ''kommer du också från jorden?''_

_Erik nickade , Tsunade tittade fram och tillbaka mellan mig och Erik._

_''Sååå ,ni kommer alltså från samma ställe ?'' sa hon och lutade sina armbågar mot skrivbordet._

_Vi nickade _

_''men Erik ?'' sa jag , han kollade på mig frågande'' vart i serien e vi?'' han blev vit i annsiktet._

_''eeeheheheheee jo alltså ...'han drog lite i sin krage och svalde hårt '' ja-jag vet inte riktigt ...det liksom händer inte som i serien ...'' han kollade på mig med en blick som sa' förlåt' varför skulle han kolla på mig så om ...om inte..._

_'' VAD HAR DU GJORT?'' Skrek jag och skakade honom vid axlarna _

_'' asså det var inte med mening ...men det var bara så det blev ...'' han skakade händerna framför annsiktet. tsunade bara kollade på oss undrande._

_''VAD HAR DU GJORT?'' sa jag för en andra gång._

_''j-jag råkade bli...bli..bitenutavorochimaru.!''_

_jag och Tsunade höjde var sitt ögonbryn_

_''Sorry uppfattade inte ett jäkla piss där !, snacka långsamare'' sa jag och kliade mig i örat _

_ironiskt nog._

_Erik suckade och sa'' Både jag och Sasuke och jag har blivit bitna och fått ett sånnt där jävla märke!'' Han kollade på något i ett hörn madans han drog ner kragen som visade ett cursed seal ..._

_''var det ALLT?'' sa jag och kollade på honom._

_han tittade upp från hörnet ,ögon stora som tefat''v-va?''_

_''hoooh, jag trodde änna att du typ hade dödat Shikamaru..eller ännu värre GAARA ..'' sa jag och log lite sadistiskt'' för hade du dödat Gaara hade jag dödat dig '' sa jag och höjde båda mina ögon bryn._

_Erik var precis påväg att säga något när Tsunade sa_

_''VAD E DET NI SNACKAR OM?'' _

_båda vände sig mot henne ..jag hade hoppat till för ...ärigt talat så hade jag glömmt av att hon var där =_='' _

_''shiit va du skräms Tsunade , höll på att skita ner mig här ju!''_

_genom at totalt ignorera min kommentar sa hon_

_'' såå tala nu om för mig vad ni pratar om!''_

_Jag kollade på Erik'' har du inte berättat än ?''_

_han skakade på huvudet ''jag har aldrig tyckt det var nödvändigt ''_

_jag suckade '' men det tycker jag'' jag vände mig mot Tsunade och sa_

_''Asså Tsunade...det e lika bra jag säger det här nu ...för du kommer ändå klura ut det ..förr eller senare.'' började jag ._

_''oy , Cookie tycker du verkligen det är en så bra ide '' sa Erik och la en hand på min axel._

_''ja ,Erik vi vet inte hur länge vi blir kvar här ...du har vart här 4 månader ...och det förvånar mig att du inte har sagt nått än, med tanke på att du har ett sånt där märke!'' jag vände mig mot Tsunade som hade höjt ena ögonbrynet ''Tsunade...vi kommer från en annan värld ..., där eran ...asså den här världen ..är en manga och anime serie !'' sa jag lungt och kollade på henne. Hon kollade på oss med ögon smalnade så man bara såg lite av hennes piupil ...vilket gjorde henne ganska creepie ..._

_'' En annan värld säger ni?'' vi nickade '' Och vi är manga figurer ?'' vi nickade för en andra gång '' och jag förmodar att ni vet vårat förflutna och frammtid då?'' vi nickade en tredje gång''_

_Tsunade suckade '' Så , vad heter den här serien då?'' hon fäste blicken på oss_

_''Naruto '' mummlade vi fram sammtidigt ._

_'' Varför blir jag inte förvånad?'' sa Tsunade och suckade för en andra gång._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

''Det förvånar mig att hon tog det så bra'' sa Erik och satte sig på sängen ,helt plötsligt blev han vit i annsiktet.

...

...

...

''vad e det med dig nu då? '' sa jag och tog av mig skorna .

''det finns bara en säng ...''

'' asså ..jag sover på soffan tills vi skaffat en till säng i mon '' sa jag och log ett pervy smile mot honom .'' men om du nu vill dela säng sååå...''

''DU SOVER PÅ SOFFAN !''

.

.

.

.

*INGENS POV*

Cookie vaknade av att något luktade brännt .

'_vaa faaan?'såå det var ingen dröm'_

sakta går hon ut till köket och genast tvär stannar hon av shock ...för där stod erik ...med ett rosa hjärtformat förkläde men en massa krussiduller.

...

...

...

''dude, va fan har du på dig ...och vem fan har dött?''

Erik vände sig om och log ett charmigt leende ''HAHAA GOOOOD MOOORRRGOOON''

så han graciöst han formade R:et fick Cookie att rysa...'_h-han påminner mig o-om en svensk Gai-sensei...'_

'' OOOOOOoooooyyyyyyy...Coookie-chaaaan? moshimoooosh?'' Erik vifftade en hand framför cookie som hade totalt spacat bort.''COOKIE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!''

Cookie hoppade till och kollade surt på erik som hade skrikit henne i öronen, men det ryckte han bara axlarna åt och fortsatte att laga som var riktigt hungrig och satte sig vid bordet...

...

''såååå...'' började Cookie

''sååå..vadå?'' erik kollade bort från spisen och kollade på Cookie

'' vad fan lagar du ...för ärligt talat ... det luktar skit ''

Erik räckte ut tungan och sa '' det ska bli pannkakor men ...det e nått fel på spisen ...den bränner alla ''

*anime dropp*

''oy oyy...'' sa cookie och reste sig upp '' ge mig den där ''sa cookie och tog stek spaden sammtidigt som hon knuffade försiktigt bort Erik. Som om hon var världens bästa kock hällde hon i smeten i pannan och lät den steckas lite , sedan med ett lätt *svish* kastade hon upp pannkakan i luften ...

...

...

...

...

'' Är det inte meningen den ska komma ner också ?'' sa erik och kollade på den utsmetade pannkakan uppe i taket .Cookie suckade

''Jag trodde att jag i allefall skulle få några bra kvalite´er här !''

''tydligen inte '' sa Erik och vände sig om mot brödrosten.

...

...

...

...

*SPLAAT*~~

...

...

...

...

''Erik...du h-har ..e-e-eeen pa-..'' lyckades Cookie fnissa fram men Erik avbröt henne.

''INTE ett ord mer ,'' han vände sig mot Cookie som höll ena handen för sin mun. Erik lutade sig fram och petade Cookie i pannan sammtidigt som han sa

'' När jag kommer tillbaka , ska du ha städat upp den här röran '' han vände sig om och började gå mot toan

''vart ska du?'' frågade cookie sammtidigt som hon tog fram en trasa.

''duschen !'' med ett *BANG* stängde han dörren till badrummet .

''surpuppa~~...*mummel* tål inte äns lite pannkaks smet i huvut''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: review pleas OwO~~<strong>


End file.
